


Collection of Jercy Headcanon asks

by artem_ace



Series: Headcanon Asks From Tumblr [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem_ace/pseuds/artem_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of headcanon/ficlet posts from my blog based of prompts with a given au. please enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merman Au

**Author's Note:**

> starwarsthefirstavenger: Jercy mermen au
> 
> cute little merpercy meeting his first human and falling a little for him lmao

fuck i love this a lot and i want to write a whole fic buttttttttt those arent the rules so here

  * percy is the merman obv  

  * cliches are important to me
  * anyway Jason is on the robotics team bc why not and they end up going to nationals to compete and its somewhere near the water im thinking miami 
  * anyway the kids hes traveling with are annoying as shit, the only reason he joined was bc his physics teacher (the sponser for robotics) saw this cool thing he and leo made freshman year bc they’re algebra one teacher caught them playing with it and got mad and sent them to the office where he saw them and was like WOW YOU GUYS MADE THAT THATS SO COOL and he made them join robotics
  * and Jason loves it bc he and leo get to screw around and make machines together and mr.whatshisface is mega cool but all the other kids suck
  * and leo is sick and jason called him a whore before he left bc how the hell is he going to survive nationals without him
  * okay so when they get their its nighttime and they have commpetition the next morning and then they have the afternoon to ~~fuck around~~ _sight see_ anf then they leave the next morning
  * competition is fine, they win second (wouldve gotten first had leo been here but w/e jason sighs)
  * all the other kids go shopping but jason doesnt give a shit about souveniers so he walks along the coast 
  * there are too many people so he walks quickly and quietly sings to himself
  * he comes across some sort of cave thing surrounded by rocks and hes like FUCK YE ROCK CLIMBING and he steps onto the rocks, still humming to himself
  * the rocks are wet and jason has bad balance and he falls into the ocean
  * percy saves him bc hes nice like that 
  * jason feels thin but strong arms tighten around him and sudden;y he’s breathing again and he;s inside the cave, in a shallow pool of water
  * everything is blurry but he can make out a boys face with messy black hair atop his head
  * _his savior_
  * who is currently swimming away rn
  * _“Wait!”_ Jason cries.  _“My glasses!”_  

  * the boy hesitates, then his hands are coming closer to Jason’s face and suddenly he can see again
  * and _damn_  what a sight
  * the boy is beautiful but there;s something… _off_  about his appearence
  * his skin has a certain degree of translucent and his lips are a dark blue and his _eyes…_ they seem to hold the entirety of the sea
  * _and he has a **tail.**_
  * this is by far the weirdest thing Jason has ever come across but the boy is still smiling, his green eyes sparking
  * “ _You- you saved my life!”_  

  * The creature- boy? fish? mermaid?- nods. “ **You have a name, do you not? From where I’m from, they call me Perseus.”**
  * “ _J-Jason. Jason Grace.”_  

  * The merman is uncomfortably close. One of his hands is resting on Jason’s knee and his sharp fingernails (claws?) are scratching his skin lightly. 
  * “ **Well, Jason Grace. It is customary to thank the one who has rescued you is it not? I would like something in return for my service.”**  

  * his hand moves further up Jason’s thigh and Jason swallows thickly. “ _What do you want from me?”_
  * Perseus smiles. “ **The song. The one you were singing before you fell. Sing it for me. Please?”**
  * “ _Puff the Magic Dragon?”_ Jason asks.Perseus nods. Jason shrugs. Perseus moves to a rock so he can rest his head in his arms and focus, unblinking, on Jason.   

  * Jason sings, a bit off key but sweetly and Perseus listens intently. When he finishes Percy’s blue lips break into a wide grin (jason tries not to look too frightened by his now-exposed shark-like teeth)
  * “ **That was beautiful. I enjoy the “songs” you humans have created. Back home, there is only one melody we create.”** he then proceeds to throw his head back and wail the most gorgeous sequence of notes that Jason’s ever heard. Perseus seems unimpressed with his own music and returns his attention to Jason. 
  * “ **Sing again.”**  

  * so Jason does
  * they spend the remainder of the day together, and Jason doesn;t even notice the chill that the wind is bringing in or the way his wet clothes cling to his body (percy totally does tho lmao)
  * the sun sets and Perseus frowns. **“You have to go now, yes?”** _“Yeah.”_ **“Will you return?”** _“I’m not sure if I can.”_
  * Percy looks down at his hands. “ **oh.”** suddenly he disappears under the water, only to return seconds later, holding something in his hand. 
  * “ **For if you don’t return.”** he places the object in Jason’s hand. It’s a stone, pale blue and smooth in Jason’s palm, roughly the size of a matchbox. Jason holds it close to his chest then leans down to kiss Percy on the lips.   

  * “ _For if I don’t return.”_  

  * Perseus’ eyes widen. “ **What was that?”** _“A kiss.”_ **“I’ve never had a kiss before.”** _“Me neither. That was my first.”_ **“Is there a second?”** Jason nods shyly and kisses him a second time. **“Do I have kisses as well? How many are there?”** _“As many as you’d like.”_
  * Perseus thinks this over. “ **There are three. I’d like you to have the last.”**
  * Jason obliges and they give and take each others third kiss. 
  * Jason doesn’t have a chance to return the next day. he keeps the stone though. it’s a reminder of the creature he once met. 




	2. Tattoo Soulmate Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its just a fucking soulmate au i dont fucking know????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> albinotrees: Jercy "the words your soulmate says to you first are tattooed to your body" AU

  * Jason has always known that he would speak to his soulmate first
  * i mean “Holy fucking shit, no way” is hardly a conversation starter
  * he’s never understood the purpose of both partners having the tattoos bc after you hear your soulmates first words, most reactions tend to consist of random profanities and “oh my god’s!”
  * a little unnecsssary if you ask him
  * he’s wrong though
  * he finds this out at 22 when he’s standing in line for the newest GTA game and he hears somebody yell “HOLY FUCKING SHIT NO WAY!!!”
  * this somebody is a pretty boy with a skaterboi haircut and the outfit to match
  * boy?????
  * oops
  * his reply is an uncertain “this isn’t what i expected-” which is then drowned out by the boy’s “I DIDN’T THINK ANYBODY ELSE LIKED ORANGE ENERGY!!!” and the excited tugging of his tshirt which had his favorite band’s name, Orange Energy, printed on it
  * which is then followed by a “wait what did you just say?”
  * and now the pretty boy who has no concept of personal space is pulling up his sleeve to reveal the tattoo jason’s had since birth
  * bc apparent;y babies are born with tattoos in this world idfk
  * and then they makeout 
  * kidding
  * they talk excitedly about music and video games and the whole soulmate thing and then facetime Percy’s mom who cries a little bit when she finds out that her baby boy has found his true love
  * _then_ they makeout




	3. Titanic Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an au based of the sinking of the titanic as prompted by one of my followers . its kinda sad. one of my fav things ive written but it got like the least notes out of my tumblr headcanpns so idk u deciede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Jasico Titanic AU? (But instead it's like no!homophobia in those times so it's fine to go on cute lil dates?)
> 
> (A/N I FUCKED UP OKAY I MADE IT JERCY IM S O R R Y)

Okay like I’m assuming you mean the Titanic movie with the whole Jack/Rose dynamic however that’s a bit boring bc we already know the story so instead I’m making it a historical au bc I’m an asshole who does what I want

~~ALSO I READ THAT AS JERCY BEFORE WRITING THIS AND IT’S TOO LATE TO GO BACK I’M SO SORRY I’M A MESS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY~~

  * Jason was a crew member, possibly a steward
  * Percy is a guy with nothing but the clothes on his back with no reason to stay in England so he sneaks aboard in hopes of finding a new life once they reach the “land of opportunity” (america)
  * Unfortunately for Percy, he is found on the third night of the voyage (night being about 3 in the morning) by an annoying prick (Jason)
  * Jason was just trying to find the extra towels the room staff asked for but as usual something has to go wrong
  * where the towels _should_  be a poorly clothed man (possibly boy?) with dirty hair crouches
  * “erm, hi.”
  * “You aren’t supposed to be here.”
  * Well obviously he isn’t supposed to be here Jason wow good job
  * It’s pretty obvious that this guy  couldn’t afford a shower let alone a trip like this
  * Percy begs him not to turn him over the captain and even offers some, uh, _unorthodox_  bargains to say the least
  * Percy isn’t proud of his night job but he has to eat somehow. Once he gets to America he can erase that part of his identity and become somebody he’s proud of.
  * But he can’t do that if he’s in prison so he has to convince this sailor dude to keep his secret
  * Sailor dude is a fucking snitch and Percy ends up handcuffed to a thing in an unused room and Jason is assigned to the role of “keeping an eye on that bastard”
  * Other than the fact that he turned him in, Jason is actually a pretty cool guy and brings him lunch the next day. They talk for a bit and then Jason falls asleep so Percy attempts to pick the lock on his handcuffs to no avail
  * After it’s been dark for a few hours Percy is hungry again and about to nudge Jason with his foot to ask for dinner when the ship jars suddenly
  * Jason wakes up immediately and hits his head on a table (percy totally doesn’t laugh at that)
  * “I’m going to go see what happened,” Jason says.
  * “Yo, while your out can you see if they’ve got some stale bread or something left over from the rich people’s dinner?”
  * When Jason doesn’t answer Percy sighs and decides to take a nap
  * he only sleeps for about an hour when he’s shaken awake by Jason
  * The sound of the ship groaning fills his ears punctuated by screams
  * “What the hell is going on?” he asks over a particularly loud scream
  * Jason is struggling to get a ring of keys out of his pocket. “Nobody knows but something is wrong and i think the ship is sinking”
  * “What?!”
  * The keys clatter to the floor and slide to the other side of the room and that’s when Percy realizes exactly how fucked they are.
  * Jason manages to free Percy from the cuffs when the sound of metal sliding against metal pierces the air around them and Jason is thrown into the same desk he bumped earlier, except this time Percy doesn’t laugh as blood pours out of Jason’s forehead and he goes deathly pale
  * “Hey, Jason, can you hear me?” he shakes him. “We gotta go, c’mon.”
  * When Jason groans from beneath him, Percy takes a deep breath and pulls Jason up, supporting him by flinging Jason’s arm over his shoulder
  * Jason is doing his best to walk but making it up the stairs presents a large problem, 
  * “Just go Percy, I’m done for,” Jason insists trying to keep the blood out of his eyes
  * Because Percy is dangerously loyal or maybe because he’s incredibly stupid he ignores Jason and drags him up the stairs until they make it to the top deck
  * They make it up just in time to see the ship split in half and then they’re sliding down the wooden floorboards and Percy feels his ankle snap as they hit a pile of steel boxes but at least they’ve stopped sliding
  * Jason’s holding him tightly but is growing weaker by the second and Percy is finding it hard as shit to keep him awake
  * “You gotta stay awake buddy, I can’t help you if you quit on me”
  * “’s no use.” Jason closes his eyes. “Jus’ g’to sleep Perce. S’time t’sleep.”
  * The ship groans again and water is starting to seep into his clothes and Percy’s never been this cold in this life
  * He takes Jason’s advice
  * He holds the dying man closely
  * He squeezes his eyes shut
  * And he goes to sleep.



So there’s that. Kinda emotional tbh wow. They both die btw if that wasn’t obvious. Percy’s dreams were never fully realized. Jason never came home with a paycheck for his sister who is pregnant out of wedlock. Hm. Sad.


End file.
